


i apologize for all your tears, i wish i could be different

by veel



Series: rory's umbrella academy oneshots!!! [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Injury, Klaus Hargreeves Being an Idiot, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, No Incest, Nonbinary Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Has Feelings, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy in a Teenage Body, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Self-Indulgent, Violence, call me diego n klaus because i'm tryin my best too, diego n klaus are tryin their best okay??, five might be a bit ooc but oh well, fuck it, i love enby five way to much, i miss them :(, i want y'all to validate me in the comments please, okay but maybe my favorite tag for the tua fandom is, should've been enby five though, this is my first fic without enby five, y'all can't take them away from me, yeah five is my favorite if you couldn't tell by my other works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: five gets into a fight, and it's up to klaus and diego to save them
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: rory's umbrella academy oneshots!!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897294
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	i apologize for all your tears, i wish i could be different

"So we heading to the liquor store and then your place?" Klaus asked. With the timeline restored after two apocolypses - apocolypsi? - the Hargreeves siblings were finally able to relax. Well, not exactly relax. Klaus still hadn't gotten over the loss of Dave, and the lack of Ben wasn't helping. Diego seemed on edge, like Lila could show up any moment. Their return to the present gave Diego time to process Eudora's death properly instead of obsessing over JFK.

"Sure," Diego grumbled. He walked with his hands in his pockets. Neither man had cut his hair, and neither planned to. Klaus liked how he looked with his. He got a lot of compliments about how he looked; he enjoyed the attention. He didn't know why diego kept his hair though. Didn't matter, Klaus didn't care. "You got any money?"

"I'm broke, remember?"

"Right." Diego sighed. He was one of three of their siblings that had a place to live. Allison had an apartment down in Brooklyn, and Vanya had an apartment as well. Luther, Klaus, and Five lived at the academy. Luther didn't know what to do with his life but he did have a job interview in a week. Five couldn't get his own apartment, so he just lived at the academy with Grace. Klaus didn't live anywhere in the first place.

Diego stopped abruptly. Klaus frowned.

"C'mon, chop chop! We're almost to the car." Klaus nudged Diego gently. Diego put a finger to Klaus' lips while looking to the side. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn't sure what Diego was looking at, or for. He could smell Axe on Diego and gagged, but he heard a distant groan. "Who is that?" Klaus whispered.

Diego moved forward. They were closing in on a nearby alleyway. Diego peered around the corner. Klaus stood patiently next to him. Diego didn't turn around. He ran into the alley. Klaus groaned loudly but followed.

What he saw, he wished he could unsee immediately.

It was little Number Five struggling to stand up. They were facing away from Diego and Klaus, but Klaus could tell there was blood pouring from their nose. Klaus stepped forward quietly, but Diego placed a hand to his chest to keep him still. Klaus frowned as Diego walked up to Five instead.

"Sib? You okay?" Five didn't even flinch. They let out a long sigh and turned around. Well, it was more of a slightly graceful fall. Fortunately, Diego was quick enough to catch Five before they hit the ground. They furrowed their eyebrows and shoved Diego away. "What the hell happened to you?" Klaus stepped forward only to catch Five from falling. Five huffed.

"I don't..." They seemed out of breath, "I don't need your help." They tried to push Klaus away, but he refused to let go. Five eventually gave in. It was then that Klaus realized that Five wasn't using their power. "I got jumped by a few stray Commison agents that were upset about what happened to the Handler," they said before Klaus could get a word in. Diego gave Klaus a look that said 'give them here, i know your noodle arms are about to give out and you can't carry them to the car'. He pushed them gently over to Diego, who picked them up bridal style. Five was clearly uncomfortable but knew to not complain.

"Where are you hurt?" Diego asked once the three started walking. Klaus trailed close behind.

"Just get me to the academy, I can handle myself."

"My place is closer. Plus you clearly need our help. You're worn out and you seem like you haven't eaten or slept since we got back from the sixties." They'd gotten back three weeks ago. "You're hurt. We're helping."

"Dad was right, you do have a hero complex. I don't need anyone's help."

"That gash on the side of your face says otherwise," Klaus quipped. He had a better view of Five's face. They had a gash pouring out blood. Bruises littered everywhere on their skin. They sported a swollen lip, a black eye, and their tie was missing. Klaus could've laughed; they looked like him when he got into a fight. What Klaus wondered, though, was how Five had gotten beaten up so badly. "How exact-"

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Klaus was interrupted by a redhead woman running up to them. She looked down at Five with a sad expression. She looked from Klaus to Diego. "You're his fathers right? I always knew that kids with same-sex parents turned out worse than others. Let me take him to the h-"

"Shut up," Five barked. "I'm not a boy. My pronouns are they/them bitch. And second of all, my dads raised me as best they could. Insult me and I'll murder you in your fucking sleep, got it?" The redhead gaped. She fumed and opened her mouth to speak before clamping it shut again. She stormed away, and Five curled up slightly in Diego's arms. They rested their head on Diego's shoulder, finally accepting help. Klaus was surprised at Five's words but said nothing of it.

Once they reached the car, Diego set Five down in the back seat. Klaus was expecting an argument but not a word came from Five's mouth. Klaus slid in next to them. Five turned to him with tired eyes.

"Did you mean what you said back there? About us trying our best to help you?" Five nodded hesitantly. Klaus couldn't help but smile. His little - older? - sibling was much more pleasant when they weren't yelling at everyone. They hadn't done much since the family had gotten back. Just sat around in their room writing equations all over their wall. The siblings had grown concerned but hadn't intervened or asked about it.

Suddenly, Five scooted closer. They were sat in the middle seat and buckled their seat belt. Klaus did as well. 

He might've jumped when Five rested their head on Klaus' shoulder.

Five wasn't one that liked physical contact. Them resting their head on Klaus' shoulder was a surprised. They sighed contentedly and they're eyelids seemed to drop. They must've been tired because they fell asleep almost immediately. Diego smiled while looking in the mirror.

He joked, "if they always act like this when they've been in a fight, I hope they do it more often."


End file.
